Wenn Stärke nicht reicht
by Waldschatten
Summary: Das hier ist eine Fanfiktion zu dem Film „Das Geheimnis der Mondprinzessin" (engl. "The Secret of Moonacre"). Ich habe sie allerdings so geschrieben, dass sie jeder ohne Vorwissen lesen kann. Dabei habe ich die Namen beinahe aller Charaktere geändert, außer natürlich Robin. Der ist Robin geblieben. Lest euch rein : )


Die Sonne schien an diesem Tag gleißend hell und tauchte das Szenario in fröhliche Sommerfarben. Dabei sollte es wohl in Strömen regnen. Der Himmel sollte wolkenverhangen sein und es sollte nach Regen und Trauer riechen.

War das nicht bei Begräbnissen so?

Ich stand in meinem unmöglichen schwarzen Kleid vor der Grube in der mein Vater lag und fühlte mich fehl am Platz. Sonst fühlte ich nichts. Als hätten die Sonne und ich einen Pakt abgeschlossen. Er ist zwar tot, aber deswegen machst du trotzdem weiter und ich mache weiter. Der Priester vor mir leierte irgendetwas über den Tod und die Vergänglichkeit des Lebens, während ich meinen Blick über die Trauergesellschaft schweifen ließ.

Generäle und ihre Frauen, ein paar gute Freunde und eine Menge Heuchler waren gekommen. Und natürlich Derek und Nysbi. Die gab mir ein Zeichen und ich warf die Rose, die ich in der Hand hielt in die Grube. Nach und nach folgte die Trauergesellschaft meinem Beispiel. Die falsche Trauer auf ihren aufgesetzten Mienen widerte mich an. Kaum ein halbes Dutzend der Anwesenden hatte meinen Vater persönlich gekannt. Den ehrenwerten General Sir William Whitspoon.

Sie sahen mich an als erwarteten sie etwas von mir. Etwas Bestimmtes. Doch nicht etwa Tränen? Für diesen Fremden hatte ich keine übrig. Höchstens Zorn. Bestenfalls Gleichgültigkeit.

Meine kühlen Finger umschlossen das viel kältere Medaillon um meinen Hals. Spürten die Kanten, die Gravuren. Als eine der Ehefrauen schniefend ausgedachte Anekdoten über meinen Vater zum Besten gab hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich drehte mich um und lief den Kiesweg entlang der zum Ausgang des Friedhofs führte, als eine Gestalt meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. An einem der steinernen Pavillons lehnte ein Junge. Er mochte ein oder zwei Jahre älter sein als ich, also achtzehn oder neunzehn. Das Auffällige an ihm waren die schwarze Binde die er über der Nase trug wie eine Maske und die Tatsache, dass er statt Schmerz und Trauer vorzugeben direkt in meine Augen sah. Nicht sah, sondern starrte.

Hatte ihm seine Mutter nicht beigebracht, dass Starren unhöflich war?

Er war von Kopf bis Fuß in Schwarz gekleidet und trug einen schwarzen Bowler auf dem Kopf. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt beobachtete er mich. „Ich habe den Gästen gesagt, du hättest von der Aufregung furchtbare Migräne bekommen und müsstest dich zurückziehen", unterbrach Nysbi mich bei meiner Musterung. Sie war mir gefolgt. „Danke." „Du kannst sie nicht ausstehen. Verstehe ich. Gehen wir. Derek wird sich schon um sie kümmern." Sie wandte sich um, aber bemerkte meinen Blick. „Was ist Gwen?", fragte sie.

Der Platz an den Säulen des Pavillon war leer. Wie war er nur so schnell gewesen? Ich suchte den Friedhof mit meinen Augen nach dem schrägen Vogel ab, fand ihn aber nicht. „Ich hasse Trauerfeiern einfach", entgegnete ich. „Du hast Recht. Lass uns verschwinden."

Der Wind blies uns sachte Blumenduft und den Geruch von Pferdeäpfeln ins Gesicht als wir durch die Straßen gingen.

Wie war noch mal der Name dieser Stadt?

L- irgendwas mit l.

Nur eine weitere Stadt in die wir zu einem formellen Treffen mussten um Sir William zu sehen. Nur dass es dieses Mal das letzte war. Seitdem uns die Kunde mein Vater sei im Gefecht gefallen erreicht hatte, dachte ich darüber nach, wie dieser Umstand mein Leben verändern würde. Ich war jetzt ebenso eine Waise wie schon zuvor. Bis auf ein, zwei Treffen im Jahr war dieser Mann, mein biologischer Vater nichts weiter als ein Name gewesen. Ein Name, ein Adelstitel und monatlich eine Summe Geld. Ein Mann, der seine Tochter die bei der Geburt seine Frau getötet hatte nicht sehen wollte. Mörderin. Dieses Wort schwebte bei jedem unserer Treffen zwischen uns. Und jedes Mal dachte ich mir: Du bist selbst nicht ganz unschuldig Vater. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst hätte dieser furchtbare Rotschopf deine wundervolle Frau nicht umbringen können.

Dabei war meine wahre Familie Nysbi, meine beste Freundin. Verbündete und Seelenschwester. Und Derek. Er war mein Lehrmeister und Vertrauter. Wenn er mich ärgerte, nannte ich ihn manchmal mein Kindermädchen. Woraufhin er mich oft auf mein Zimmer schickte, mich einen Mittagsschlaf machen ließ oder etwas dergleichen. Er sagte dann etwas wie: „Kindermädchen achten eben auf die kleinen Kinder die ihnen anvertraut worden sind. Sei jetzt ein braves kleines Mädchen und iss deinen Brei auf." Ich wurde absolut nicht gerne wie ein unmündiges Kleinkind behandelt. Deswegen sagte ich meistens: „Ich bitte um Verzeihung für mein ungebührliches Verhalten Sir." Das entlockte ihm dann ein Lächeln. Normalerweise sprachen wir nicht so, aber bevor Derek meiner Mutter das Versprechen gegeben hatte auf mich Acht zu geben und mich zu unterrichten war er Soldat gewesen.

Wir wurden auch sonst jeden Tag mit dem Militär konfrontiert, da wir mit meinem Vater von Militärstützpunkt zu Stützpunkt zogen. Immerhin sahen wir ihn dabei so gut wie nie. Haben ihn nie gesehen, verbesserte ich mich in Gedanken. Derek brachte Nysbi und mir vieles bei: Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen. Schwimmen, Reiten und Kämpfen. Und natürlich noch Sprachen. Wie bei allem was er tat war er dabei ruhig, diszipliniert und streng.

Dank seiner guten Ausbildung die meine Sinne schärfte, nahm ich auch die leisen Worte wahr, die jemand in meiner Nähe sang:

„Meine Prinzessin ist wie der Sommerwind

Unbeständig und leicht

Lacht wie ein kleines Kind

Lebt nicht in einem goldenen Schloss

Nein, inmitten einer Wiese

Reitet nicht auf einem weißen Ross

Sondern auf einer Ziege."

Der Sänger hatte eine raue, aber dennoch warme Stimme und machte mich neugierig. „Hörst du das Nysbi?" Ich stieß sie an und wir sahen uns um. Die Straße war nahezu menschenleer und die einzig lauten Geräusche machten zwei Schweine. Da, ich hörte ihn wieder!

„Eine Kron' aus Blumen

Das Einzig' Gold ihr Haar

Ich will nur meine Sommerprinzessin

Denn sie ist wunderbar."

Ich blieb stehen, sah mich angestrengt um und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf eine schwarze Gestalt mit Bowler. Einen Moment lang sah ich in die schwarz umrandeten Fuchsaugen, doch im nächsten Augenblick verschwand der Junge in einer Nebengasse.

„Ich will nur meine Sommerprinzessin Denn sie ist wunderbar!", verklangen seine Worte. Meine Haare stellten sich auf. Er hatte uns verfolgt.


End file.
